Usuário Discussão:Entondark
Cara... Pare! Não edite páginas dos personagens... A página das lutas do Mū ficou horrível... JoaoKrauss 01h33min de 20 de outubro de 2011 (UTC) Regras Primeiramente, leia as Regras... Depois pense! JoaoKrauss 12h08min de 20 de outubro de 2011 (UTC) AFF Cara, eu sei. Mas eu vou esperar saber se alguns atos foram Tobi ou Madara que fizeram. Cara, não categorize mas nada... Poo, vs tá botando nome das aldeias em jutsus... Daqui a pouco vou ter que te banir. --JoaoKrauss 22h08min de 22 de outubro de 2011 (UTC) Ok Ok, me desculpa... É que tá difícil... Em relação as dicas, eu não sei cara... Apenas respeite as regras. --JoaoKrauss 23h01min de 22 de outubro de 2011 (UTC) ... Sei lá, pode ser. E, em relação ao seu perfil... Você não é um dos maiores contribuidores. O troço do Ranking não tem nada a ver. O que adianta você criar páginas, se elas estão erradas, e logo vão ser excluidas ? --JoaoKrauss 12h19min de 23 de outubro de 2011 (UTC) Frase Usando a Predefinição:Frase... --JoaoKrauss 12h30min de 23 de outubro de 2011 (UTC) Central de Mangás Claro que conheço... --JoaoKrauss 12h37min de 23 de outubro de 2011 (UTC) Tá bom Eu sei... E por que a pergunta ? --JoaoKrauss 12h50min de 23 de outubro de 2011 (UTC) Páginas Eu sei disso... Mas, não resolva você... Depois eu resolvo! JoaoKrauss 12h58min de 23 de outubro de 2011 (UTC) Obrigado A tá... Então valeu. --JoaoKrauss 13h01min de 23 de outubro de 2011 (UTC) '_' Ok... JoaoKrauss 13h06min de 23 de outubro de 2011 (UTC) Doton Por que estava incompleta, e você botou a lista de uma outra wikipédia... Entre outros erros. JoaoKrauss 13h12min de 23 de outubro de 2011 (UTC) Erros Por exemplo, você colocou algo sobre o Hiruzen, mas na Narutopedia Inglesa nãao aparece isso, aparece apenas a foto... E, se eu prestei bem atenção, tem uns erros de ortografia. --JoaoKrauss 13h20min de 23 de outubro de 2011 (UTC) Tchau Ok... Eu espero! Vou sair cara... Quando voltar a gente se fala, e eu vejo se suas páginas estão corretas. JoaoKrauss 13h25min de 23 de outubro de 2011 (UTC) Parabéns Bom... Parabéns... Vs fez certo a galeria, só esqueceu de botar o ponto final, e esqueceu de botar aquele acento... E, também vs colocou uma foto do Onoki da Wiki inglesa, eu apaguei... Tirando isso está tudo bem. JoaoKrauss 14h19min de 24 de outubro de 2011 (UTC) Foto Você não botou nas galerias, mas enviou pra cá... JoaoKrauss 01h01min de 25 de outubro de 2011 (UTC) Acentos Estranhos Vou ver se eu consigo...Cara, sinceramente, eu também não sei, KKKK... Tipo, eu copio e colo, aqui nessa wikia não têm as letras acom esses acentos. --JoaoKrauss 20h43min de 26 de outubro de 2011 (UTC) Raikage e Kumo Estavam erradas... E, cara, da onde você ia tirar esse "conteúdo"? JoaoKrauss 12h35min de 1 de novembro de 2011 (UTC) Calma! Calma... Vou dar uma olhada! JoaoKrauss 22h24min de 1 de novembro de 2011 (UTC) Acalme-se Eu restarei a página do Raikage... JoaoKrauss 14h23min de 2 de novembro de 2011 (UTC) Kumo Espera... Vou ter que acabar de fazer edições do Capítulo 562 e do Episódio... JoaoKrauss 12h26min de 4 de novembro de 2011 (UTC) Mabui Por que só tinha duas imagens... E duas imagens em uma galeria... NÃO É GALERIA! --JoaoKrauss 20h53min de 4 de novembro de 2011 (UTC) Novo editor Eu vi... E, gostei muito do que você fez... Parabéns e valeu! --JoaoKrauss 21h44min de 5 de novembro de 2011 (UTC) Valeu mesmo... Putz, cara, é que eu me enrolei... E ai eu num adientei quase nada das páginas do capítulo e episódio... Por isso, talvez posso demorar à consertar. Como assim, uma parceria ? Ixi... Nem sei mais o link dela... Mas eu tinha outro perfil... Mas na epóca, eu não sabia fazer nada... Aqui que eu estou fazendo bonito... --JoaoKrauss 22h15min de 6 de novembro de 2011 (UTC) Fotos Cara... Vou ter que apagar as fotos que vs postou! Elas são da Naruto Wikia... JoaoKrauss 23h02min de 6 de novembro de 2011 (UTC) Parceria e Imagens Bom... Acho que pode ser! Sobre as imagens... Eu tiro dos episódios e dos mangás, eu mesmo. Você pode achar que as fotos dos novos mangás são da Narutopedia inglesa, mas não, eu próprio tiro do mangá... E eles também, sendo assim, não é plágio. E eu não gosto de fazer isso, pq já causou problema... Por exemplo, a dona da Narutopedia reclamou com tipo um dono do site Wikia... Mais ou menos isso, falando que a gente plageia a Narutopedia inglesa... Mas eu falei uma coisa lá, e deixaram pra lá... Mas se ficar assim, a Wiki vai ser excluída. --JoaoKrauss Páginas Cara... Que símbolos? E não tem símbolo algum na página do Futon... JoaoKrauss 13h29min de 9 de novembro de 2011 (UTC) A tá... Mas não tem páginas para colocar os símbolos... É, eu retirei o link... --JoaoKrauss 22h15min de 9 de novembro de 2011 (UTC) Tudo bem... JoaoKrauss 12h46min de 22 de novembro de 2011 (UTC) Missão pra você Cara... Vou te dar uma missão aqui na wiki! Eu quero que você vá nas páginas, leia elas... E, em todo lugar que tiver escrito Madara (por exemplo, Madara conta para Naruto da verdade sobre o Clã Uchiha), você muda para Tobi... Mas preste atenção... Que tem lugares onde é Madara mesmo! Ok ? JoaoKrauss 12h50min de 22 de novembro de 2011 (UTC) Obrigado Valeu cara... Eu vi... E você tá de parabéns! Tá fazendo certo! JoaoKrauss 13h33min de 23 de novembro de 2011 (UTC) Vlw Valeu cara... Isso é de grande ajuda! Cara... Quando você fazer galerias... Sempre bote no Centro, e sempre no final da descrição da foto bote o "ponto final". JoaoKrauss 00h34min de 24 de novembro de 2011 (UTC) Que?? Tá doido?? Se tiver falando da foto dos Jinchurikkis, você carregou a foto, mas eu já tinha carregado ela antes... E, aquelas fotos dos jinchurikkis liberando o biju você pegou da Narutopedia Inglesa! --JoaoKrauss 22h50min de 24 de novembro de 2011 (UTC) Admin Tem... A hora que eu quiser... Mas eu não quero! --JoaoKrauss 21h27min de 30 de novembro de 2011 (UTC) Coisas... Você não fez nada... Mas... Você não sabe editar as páginas direito, é muito inexperiente para ser administrador... As suas páginas sempre tem que serem editadas ou apagadas... --JoaoKrauss 22h28min de 30 de novembro de 2011 (UTC) ... Bom... Só com muita, muita, muita prática mesmo! Tem que ser expert, assim como eu e como a primeira admin... --JoaoKrauss 22h34min de 30 de novembro de 2011 (UTC) Sim Praticar muito... DEMAIS! Vamos falar pelo chat! JoaoKrauss 22h48min de 30 de novembro de 2011 (UTC) ¬¬ Fazer isso o que? Falar pelo chat? --JoaoKrauss 22h52min de 30 de novembro de 2011 (UTC) Cara Tenta de novo... Lá é muito melhor que ficar escrevendo toda hora aqui! --JoaoKrauss 22h53min de 30 de novembro de 2011 (UTC) Por lá! Tenta lá cara! Aqui é muito ruim,.... Cara, não adianta se esforçar... Você tem que conseguir... Você não sabe nem fazer um titúlo... Pra você fazer um título você coloca o texto em Negrito... Você tem que ser expert! --JoaoKrauss 22h55min de 30 de novembro de 2011 (UTC) Chat... É só escrever e aperter ENTER... JoaoKrauss 22h57min de 30 de novembro de 2011 (UTC) Titulo Cara... Título é essas coisas que ficam marcadas na índice... Essas letras escuras, com linhas em baixo... JoaoKrauss 22h58min de 30 de novembro de 2011 (UTC) Cara... Claro que eu disse... Eu expliquei o que é! JoaoKrauss 23h02min de 30 de novembro de 2011 (UTC) Conversa Ok... Então tá! JoaoKrauss 23h05min de 30 de novembro de 2011 (UTC) Tobi e Madara Cara... Muda os nomes Madara para Tobi no Volume 58. --JoaoKrauss 01h10min de 2 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC) NÃÃÃÃÃO Não sei do que vocÊ tá falando... Cara, você tá fazendo tudo errado... Os personagens não tem que ficar com a Tabela-Personagens... Por favor e pelo amor de Deus, não edite as páginas dos personagens, a não ser que tenham erro de ortografia ou escrito Madara em vez de Tobi... Não mude as predefinições nem adicione nada, a não ser que eu peça... Você me deu um trabalhão! JoaoKrauss 00h47min de 5 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Não... Não... Não bote imagem alguma... Cara... Eu não crio links de páginas inexistentes... Elas vão sozinhas... Aparecem se você pesquisar... Que diabos de Tabela ? JoaoKrauss 21h26min de 5 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Chat Já entrei lá... JoaoKrauss 22h29min de 5 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC) PARAA!! Cara... Não bote boxes em páginas... Por favor, depois eu boto... Cara, suas páginas estão ficando horriveis... Tá ruim de aturar... JoaoKrauss 13h13min de 6 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Chat Estou lá... Você que não tá... JoaoKrauss 13h25min de 6 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Imagens Cara, vou ter que enviar novas versões das suas imagens... Você pegou da Narutopedia... JoaoKrauss 16h29min de 7 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Fotos Não estão... Parece, mas não estão! Eu tirei dos capítulos... Vs pode perceber as dimensões diferentes e, a cor... Eu sei... Pode ter sido a outra administradora... JoaoKrauss 02h06min de 12 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Vou tentar... Cara... Não crie páginas... POR FAVOR!! JoaoKrauss 15h30min de 12 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Chat Já estou lá... Vs que não tá! JoaoKrauss 16h15min de 12 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Triste Notpic Cara, vs não vai acreditar... Meus privilégios como administrador sumiram!! Parece que eu não sou mais o administrador...JoaoKrauss 16h54min de 12 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Eu não sei.... Eu percebi agora!! Entra npoo chat... Rápido! JoaoKrauss 17h02min de 12 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Ok... Valeu! Mas, por favor, não crie páginas dos jutsus... ok ?JoaoKrauss 22h27min de 13 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Entra no Chat! Cara, entra no chat... Rápido! JoaoKrauss 14h17min de 14 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Chat Cara... Faz assim: vocÊ entra na wiki, entra no chat e deixa aberto, ok ? --JoaoKrauss 23h32min de 14 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Não consigo Eu não consigo entrar no chat!JoaoKrauss 15h04min de 15 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Tem que botar cara... Só temos que pensar em um termo para elas... Por que, eles botaram Bijus... E, a gente tá botando Bijus nos Bijus... Entende? Não era pra fazer a página do jutsu do episódio 240 ainda, cara.... JoaoKrauss 12h36min de 16 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Talvez possa er Habilidade Jinchurikki... Por que primeiro se faz as coisas do mangá não do anime... É, cara... Eu vi a sua mensagem para outra administradora... Ela não é ativa! E talvez ela nem entre... Você é muito interesseiro... Você provou que é muito interesseiro! JoaoKrauss 18h43min de 16 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Surpresa Deixa que eu boto as categorias... Eu ia fazer uma surpresa pra você ... assim que me tornasse admin de novo... eu iria te tornar um... Mas eu vi que vs não tem jeito... JoaoKrauss 03h21min de 17 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Valeu Ok, se você que perguntou se eu vou me tornar admin ainda, eu vou responder: eu tenho quase certeza, já aconteceu isso com um cara, e a administração voltou pra ele... É... eu vi que, foi um anônimo... Mas por que anônimos fariam isso? --JoaoKrauss 12h10min de 17 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Bom... Vamos esperar, pra ver se eu vou ou não me tornar administrador... JoaoKrauss 12h44min de 17 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Conserta lá pra mim... Caraca cara... Esses anônimos estão dando um problemão, né ? É que quando eu postei as imagens, a formação circular não tava como jutsu... JoaoKrauss 20h49min de 17 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Nem que seja com anon... Eles botam palavrões, na página do Doujutsu do Ranmaru, ele falou: o demônio primeiro caga... e talz... Por isso que tem que ter um administrador JoaoKrauss 20h57min de 17 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Combatendo Pois é... Temos que combater isso! JoaoKrauss 00h43min de 18 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Administrador Gostei de ver você apagando os textos... Parabéns! Você está caminhando para o caminho certo!JoaoKrauss 01h17min de 18 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Não, cara.... Eu só posso fazer o Volume 59 quando a capa for lançada... Pra eu botar o nome, os capítulos... Que talvez possa ser mais de 10 como no volume 43... JoaoKrauss 23h05min de 18 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Volume 59 Aquela capa era feita por fãs... Não era oficial!JoaoKrauss 17h33min de 19 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC) : Bom... Primeiramente, os traços do Susanoo e do cabelo do Naruto não se parecem nada com o de Kishimoto... E, além do mais... O Kanji é o mesmo que o do volume 58... que significa Naruto vs Itachi... Que é o nome do Volume 58! Eles só lançam o volume de três em três meses! JoaoKrauss 17h40min de 19 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC) : ::: Certo... Mas, deixa que eu faço isso... Ok? JoaoKrauss 17h46min de 19 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Jutsus Cara... Termina de fazer os jutsus do episódio 240 pra mim? --JoaoKrauss 17h46min de 19 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Jutsus e Alicia Desculpa... Já acabaram os jutsus! lol Pois é, cara... Mais um pra me atormentar! (não to falando de vs, é que teve vários outros usuários que fizeram essas coisas)... E o pior que eu nao posso dar um chega pra lá! JoaoKrauss 00h09min de 20 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC) ...!! Mas, tipo, a gente pode falar, mais ninguém garante que eles vão parar... Se fosse esporro de um administrador, eu poderia ameaçar! --JoaoKrauss 14h19min de 20 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Ok... Mas primeiramente, vamos deixar ela fazer mais algo... Se ela fizer, a gente fala! JoaoKrauss 14h27min de 20 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Usuários Bom, cara... Eu mandei a carta, mas ninguém me respondeu, mas eles vão responder... Tô certo! Pois é... Se eu fosse admin eu baniria aquele cara por 1 ano! JoaoKrauss 00h37min de 21 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Foto Colocar uma foto daquele tipo numa página e retirar o texto é pura falta do que fazer...!! JoaoKrauss 00h49min de 21 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Mangá Não... Ainda não saiu! JoaoKrauss 17h08min de 21 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC) '-' Deve sair só amanhã... Aí eu não sei.. Mas sei que to falando normal! JoaoKrauss 17h13min de 21 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC) : Eu acredito que o mangá saia só amanhã... Isso é mania minha! JoaoKrauss 17h19min de 21 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Favor Cara... Eu quero que vs fassa algo pra mim, que vai ser muito, muito importante mesmo... Você pode ?JoaoKrauss 21h10min de 21 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC)